


路边的小可爱别乱捡 (7)

by hoodie0508



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie0508/pseuds/hoodie0508
Kudos: 3





	路边的小可爱别乱捡 (7)

路边的小可爱别乱捡 (7)  
医生星 X 吸血鬼容   
ooc 预警  
新手预警

来了～来了～🚗🚗来了～～

门外，深红色眼眸的主人戒备着看向屋内，尖利的虎牙微微露出，瘦小的身子护在某只醉醺醺的小仓鼠身前

“咦～  
你不是那位只活在安惠真手机里的小奶狗吗？！”  
惊讶的呜着嘴，金容仙白皙纤细的手指着眼前的蓝发女孩

“哎？！  
原来你就是文星伊床上的小可爱呀！！”  
眼眸从深红转为原本的黑色，收回小虎牙换上一脸柴犬般天真无害的笑脸

将身后开始耍酒疯，正手舞足道唱着儿歌的小仓鼠拖出来，顺势往金容仙怀里一塞  
“既然是金大小姐，那这货就交给你处置啦！！”  
语毕，一个转身就消失在走廊的尽头

“啊西，都是酒臭味，等等惠真又该处罚我了～”  
嫌弃的嗅了嗅自己的大衣，皱了皱鼻子，想起在自家床上，那头带着邪魅微笑 手里玩弄着皮鞭的小奶狮，辉人的身子不住抖了抖

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

被辉人无情的一推，文星伊整个人扑在金容仙身上  
“呜～凉凉的～喜欢～～”  
因为酒精造成身体的燥热，脸颊上挂着淡淡红晕的文星伊不自觉得就往冰凉的地方贴，两只小爪缠着金容仙的脖子像个挂件似的死都不放手，脸埋进对方覆着发丝的颈窝，因晕眩而微微喘着粗气

热气直喷在自己敏感的脖子上，还夹着魅惑的酒香，金容仙身子一软，险些跟着怀里的小仓鼠倒在身后的沙发上

“文星伊～  
站好！！！！”  
将瘫软的小仓鼠从自己身上吧拉下来，好好的立在面前

“兹～看着胃就不好的人，谁准你喝那.......呜～～”  
话还没说完，两片温润的唇覆上来堵住了还未说出口的字语

贴在微凉的嫩唇感觉很舒爽，文星伊双臂有力的环住金容仙纤细的腰，感受对方胸前的软绵绵在自己怀里无谓的挣扎，温热的细舌霸道的闯入，追逐着冰凉的小舌与之缠绵，享受着燥热中的一丝清凉

“吵～～～”  
文星伊身子退开，让怀里惊慌失措的人摄入氧气

呆呆的立着，失神的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，金容仙丢了以往妩媚的气息，只剩满脸的震惊，小嘴微微张着，肉肉的脸颊上泛着一抹绯红，不知是因为对方唇舌间带着甘甜的酒气，还是因为自己没来由的心动

“呵～原来平时都是装的呢～～”  
看着眼前正散发着阵阵傻气的女孩，脸上浮出了调皮的坏笑，小爪捧起微红的的脸颊肉就使劲的乱揉  
“kiyo~~~”

“昂～ 可恶！！”  
傻里傻气的金容仙终于发现自己被调戏了，还被无情的嘲笑，不爽的撅起小嘴，轮起拳头就往文星伊的怀里砸

受到一连串长安洞火拳的攻击，酒劲未退的文星伊脾气也上来了  
“疼！！！”  
比平时低沉的嗓音和阴沉的气场将金容仙逼到墙边，爪子狠狠地将对方挣扎的双手定在墙上  
因为燥热稍稍干涩的唇瓣再次堵上那片冰凉的细唇，肆无忌惮地吸允着，躁动不安的小舌撬开齿贝，追寻着属于自己的清凉与软嫩

眼前的吻似乎无法满足内心焦躁的小兽，文星伊顺着目光往下扫，在稚嫩的脖颈与锁骨留下一道道炙热的吻痕

“哼嗯.......”  
轻轻的娇喘着，此时的金容仙早已软的不像话，只依靠着纤细的双臂紧紧勾着对方看似单薄 实而精壮的肩膀

不同于嘴上的横行与霸道，精实的双手温柔的扶着细嫩的翘臀，将挂在自己身上的人儿抱到床上  
快速的将对方身上本来就不多的衣物给扒了，膝盖抵在金容仙两腿之间，文星伊压在对方身上，深情地盯着泛着水雾的棕眸，修长骨节分明的手指轻轻地扯着领带，喘着粗气

“啊～好帅～～”  
受不了扯领带的禁欲感，金容仙原本泛滥不堪的小穴再度涌出泉水

感受到腿边小穴的湿润，文星伊满意的嘴角上扬，原本还在领带上的手指滑到下方，在小核边打转

优雅地抬起手，在金容仙眼前晃了晃已被浸湿还连着银丝的手指，带着抚媚的眼神，慢慢地伸到自己面前，伸出小舌挑逗的舔了舔沾满晶莹物的手指

“啊啊啊啊！！！ 羞耻！！ 太羞耻了！！！！”  
金容仙随手抓起一旁的枕头掩住自己红的能滴出水的脸，却感觉到有个软嫩正灵巧的舔舐着自己的小穴，甚至还轻挑的时不时在小穴门前探个头却不深入

“啊哈～ 进来........快点～”  
感受到对方轻颤的身体和妖娆的喘息，文星伊却停下动作抬起头，在金容仙耳边用气音说道  
“叫我的名字～～”  
同时指腹不安分的拨弄着小核

身子颤抖得更厉害了，金容仙双手死死拽着被单，用水雾雾的眼睛盯著文星伊，抿着嘴堵着气就是不叫，身为一只高贵的吸血鬼从来只有自己撩别人没有别人撩自己

“叫不叫～～”  
看着气鼓鼓的脸颊，文星伊大拇指拨弄的频率加快了，还伸出食指探入穴里却不动  
感受到泉水失控向外流的同时，还感觉到堵在前方薄薄的一层膜  
“第一次？！”

感受到小腹的紧缩和下面的失控，金容仙布满水气的双眸怨恨的瞪著文星伊  
“昂～知道是第一次还.....啊哈“  
此时，感受到第二根手指猛然侵入花园

”会有点疼喔～“  
温柔的低音炮在耳边响起  
手上的动作却不同于轻轻细语，粗暴的快速抽插着，仿佛述说着憋了一星期的思念与渴望

另一手扶着拱起的腰肢，看着对方紧闭的双眸，眼角滑落的泪滴，和喘着气失语的双唇  
金容仙的种种促使着在小穴穿梭的手指加速进出，将原本就飘在云间的女孩，送上了更高层次的欢迷

“嗯哼.........不....不行了....... 星.........”  
手指紧紧掐着已多出好几道淡红滑痕的背  
对方再听到求饶好似乎更加兴奋了，卯足了劲加重了力道，直到受不住的金容仙在文星伊的背上狠狠的咬一口，才结束了这场欢爱

满意到鼻肌直上扬的文星伊一手枕着头，一手搂着身子因为欢愉而止不住颤抖的金容仙，静静陪着对方休息，却时不时的忍不住傻笑

“嘻嘻～抱歉没忍住～～”  
边笑边用鼻子宠溺的磨了磨对方的鼻头，起身要去浴室里拿温毛巾为对方清理，却感觉松挂在脖子的领带被狠狠地扯了一下，下一秒，原本来缩在自己怀中娇羞的人儿已骑到自己的跨上

“呜～～你干嘛～～”  
刚刚还欺负人的文星伊，此时全身透着一股怂

压在小仓鼠身上的金容仙嘴角勾着抚媚的坏笑，伸展手指般的招摇着自己干净的指甲  
“你以为身为一只吸血鬼，为什么平时没事都在修我的小爪呢～～”

惊恐地盯着身上的人，文星伊下意识地用爪子互助自己的下体，却被无情的掰开，一晃神自己的裤子都麻溜的消失了

感觉到一股冰凉缓缓地闯入早已成河的小穴，文星伊呜噎的喊着  
“呜～～ 我的第一次~~”

“啊哈......轻.........我错了容～～～～“

【To be continued】


End file.
